


Castle

by Zon_Chan



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dark Peter, Heroes to Villains, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Romance, Villain Peter, World Domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: After May's death, Peter starts killing off world leaders to get back at the world. During his conquest of taking over the world, he meets Tony Stark.





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as May's heart stopped beating, something inside of Peter snapped dangerously. He felt numb as nurses escorted him out of the hospital room May was staying at. Strangers were rubbing circles in his back and giving him empty side hugs. Peter hated that they were touching him. Why did they think it was okay? He didn't want their pity. He wanted to be left alone.

May didn't survive because the government deemed that she was in good health, that she didn't need the surgery. They said she had a good chance of living, that she would be fine. They lied.

The first mistake of this whole ordeal would be that no one asked why Peter Parker didn't cry when his Aunt had died. Everyone just assumed that the poor boy was in shock. And they were right, for the most part. But humanity needed to feel the pull of despair that Peter felt as his last relative breathed her last breath.

Spiderman stood over the body of the mayor. His eyes rolling to the back of his head as the life left him. The hero has gotten addicted to this type of scene. It was thrilling. Exciting even. The rush of adrenaline as they fought back to save their own life. But failing all the same. 

The webbed hero left the town hall with a total of ten dead bodies lying on the ground. New York would fall, but a young heart will never heal. Spiderman sat on the edge of a building, watching police cars and ambulances rush over with loud sirens to the townhouse. News vans quickly followed along.

A dark desire settled into Peter's heart as he watched the bodies get into the stretcher with a cloth covering them. The young adult knew what was going to happen, panic would arise in the public. Maybe even a riot would happen. Police would try and get in control of the situation and fail. And law 51 would be in motion.

Oh, how law 51 would make Peter's mission so much easier. A law that was passed after the alien invasion. Which allows any and all certified superheroes to take control of the state. Normally that would be for the Avengers to handle, but they split up and almost half of them are wanted.

Everyone would be played in Spiderman's hand. The only thing that could stop him was the famous Ironman, Tony Stark. And how Peter was looking forward to their meeting. He wouldn't kill his childhood hero, but lock him away where he wouldn't interfere with his plans.

With a final thought about the new world that he would build, Spiderman took off. Making sure he was seen, making sure he was a beacon of hope. And that this would be easy. Because the blood on his hands felt too little, and Peter couldn't wait to make a puddle.

This was going to be so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a playlist link ;)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/p5e54f9tnnpm5q98doms335v0/playlist/7AuMot47QqKsUxjx8LqDyb?si=OuwE6_JeQbCsU_8mvknD3g


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet law 51.

Tony stepped out of the car with a poker face. Panic and despair was quickly flooding New York, it was amazing how people didn't know how to react to a world without political figures. Camera's flashed with reporters talking over one another. It started to give the man a bad headache. Tony absolutely despised law 51.

Inside the town hall was littering with chaos. People rushing around the building, others on the verge of a panic attack. Tony rolled his eyes, he wasn't a politician. This wasn't his game. But thanks to the Avengers breaking up, he didn't have much choice.

Stepping inside the courtroom there were even more piles of reporters and panicking citizens. Since law 51 wasn't really required, there was only a handful of certified jerks standing in front of the judge. Daredevil, Elektra, Spiderman, and soon Rodney was going to come later. For how many heroes were in New York, not many cared enough to be present.

"If you all will sign this contract stating that you will do anything and everything to protect the citizens of New York." The judge began to speak.

One by one the heroes signed their name, binding them to the citizens who couldn't protect themselves. Tony watched as Spiderman paused before signing. The Avenger raised his eyebrows at this but didn't point it out as he signed his name.

After that, the judge began talking about some shit that Tony couldn't be bothered to listen in. Instead, the man carefully watched Spiderman's movements. He wasn't sure if the hero had anything to do with the deaths or if he was just spooked by them. Either way, something was at miss. Nothing about this felt right.

Soon enough the judge dismissed them and they were free to do whatever they wished now. New York was now being run by the heroes that protected the earth.

Throughout the week the news covered the law 51, contract, and the strange deaths of all of the politicians. It shook everyone to the core that no one wanted to run for any political job. It annoyed Tony to no end.

He hoped that whoever murdered the political leaders were happy with how it turned out. Now people came to Iron Man with their problems and Tony Stark couldn't turn them away. Rodney, even though he was technically a hero of the world. Wasn't allowed to sign the documents, because he had a job with the US government that prevented him from doing so.

So now, there wasn't even no one that Tony could complain to. It sucked and the man just hated everything right now. He wasn't close to the other heroes, (mainly because he had no clue who were under the masks -FRIDAY couldn't do everything). And it's not like they would care about Tony has to say.

Tony turned on the TV to get his mind off of everything -his lab was under construction and he didn't want to mess with that right now - and groaned as he saw the headline. 'Judge that signed law 51 killed'. This was going to be another mess. Tony thought as his cell phone started to ring.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Mr.Stark." Electra purred as Ironman stepped into the conference room. Tony ignored the woman and focused his attention on Spiderman, who seemed very laid back and relaxed. The billionaire narrowed his eyes and took a seat across from the hero.

"Someone is on a murder spree, the case was cold before anyone could figure it out." General Ross spoke entering the room. "No weapon, no point of entry, and no one who would have a motive."

Tony glanced at the spandex swinging hero, all of that would've fitted Spiderman, or really any hero at the table. The brown-haired man had a feeling that it was the young hero, not to mention the different vibe he had from everyone else.

"I guess you heroes have your work cut out, huh?" Ross sneered at the group. Tony noted how Spiderman stiffed, and how the lenses of the eyes to the mask narrowed. "Here's the key to the town hall, have a thrilling time."

As Ross left the room once more, Spiderman stood, "Underoos! C'mon I have something to show you." Tony spoke with his heart beating roughly in his chest.

"Me?" Spiderman questioned confusedly. 

"Of course! Let's go we're burning daylight." The older man brought the webbed hero into a side hug and squeezed the other hero's shoulder tight. Ignoring the questioning looks from the others at the table. Spiderman cautiously followed Ironman out of the room and down the hall.

Once the duo was out of earshot, Tony began talking, trying to keep his voice calm and leveled to not scare away the young hero. "You know the greatest thing about begin the most powerful person on earth?"

"Money? You get to do what you want?" Spiderman replied, feeling more of the conversation. If he left now, he could still catch Ross.

"Close, but the city's cameras. They're under my control and I get to review the footage anytime I want." Tony answered. Peter felt his blood run cold as the older hero continued talking. "You wonder what I saw on the day of the mayor's death? I'm guessing you already know." The man whispered quietly.

Peter shoved Tony to the wall and bolted down the hall in an attempt to leave. Tony let out a string of cuss words and tried to pry his hand away from the sticky web. "Friday! Lock down the place and get me out of this!" Tony shouted.

Peter ran down the long hall only to be stopped by a steel wall coming down from the ceiling, slamming hard against the ground as it fell. Before the teen could turn back around the familiar sound of Ironman's propellers stopped him at his tracks. Peter felt his heart racing in excitement, oh how the thrill edged him on!

"Wanna show yourself now?" Tony's voice was hard and demanding. The young hero could only picture what he must look like right now.

"Not really, wanna let me go?" Peter sparked, a certain gleam rested in his eyes.

"I could be arresting you right now." Tony gruffed out.

"But I know you won't, wanna know why?" Peter turned around and smirked. The man's face didn't show any kind of negative emotion. Stark has a wonderful poker face.

"Why wouldn't I?" Tony asked, his eyes carefully watching every move Spiderman made. The hero was creeping towards him in an almost taunting way. It irked Tony to no end.

"What's that saying again? Curiosity killed the cat" Peter loosely wrapped his arm around the man's shoulder and hooked his fingers underneath his mask. " But satisfaction brought it back." Before Tony could process the young, fair-skinned, soft doe-eyed teen, Peter pressed his lips against Tony's, closing his eyes.

Tony's breath got caught in his throat, as he melted at the soft-hard pressing kiss. The man powered down his armor and threaded his fingers through those soft fluffy locks of brown hair.

Peter let out a low moan as he pulled away. Tony slowly opened his eyes and was faced with a cloud of blue dust. "This has been fun, but I have to go. See if you can find me." Peter pulled his mask back over his bruised lips and quickly made his escape from the building. 

Tony slowly fell to the floor and watched with open eyes as the teen ran out of his eyesight before falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed since Tony had unmasked Spiderman. A Peter Parker who recently lost his only remaining family member. So that's why a seventeen-year-old was murdering people. He felt a great deal of injustice. Not like Tony didn't believe him, everything regarding law was indeed fucked up. This however, wasn't the way to go.

Spiderman did enjoy the hunt though. Tony couldn't track him. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell him about the cameras. "Peter, Peter, Peter." The Avenger mumbled, running a hand through his hair. The teen was very infuriating but somehow, alluring. Tony really did hate it.

"Boss, Peter Parker is trying to enter the building." Friday's voice chimed. Tony stood from his chair and scanned through his camera feed. A thin body in ripped red and blue spandex was shown. Blood was dripping off from the body.

"Let him in, guide him to the infirmary. I'll be there shortly." Tony ordered.

"Of course sir." Friday responded.

Minutes later Tony entered the infirmary, with Peter laying down on a bed, mask in hand, and feet dangling off of the bed. The teen's eyes were closed as he looked relaxed. Tony didn't feel any kind of anger inside of him. He didn't feel the need to usher the murderer out of the tower. Tony wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"Here sit upright, let me check your wounds." Tony spoke into the quiet room. Peter let out a low moan as he pushed his body up and leaned his head against the headboard. Tony walked over to him with a first aid kit in his hand. The man sat down on a chair and started removing the damaged costume from the younger man's body. Ignoring the way his pulse jumped at the sight at the white milky skin latered in blood.

"Like what you see?" Peter joked a smirk rested on his face.

"Just shut up and let me help you." Tony grumbled. Peter laughed but stayed quiet as the man began to wrap his injuries. "What happened?" Tony asked, when he finished up and handed the younger male a new set of clothes.

Pete winced as he started to removed the tattered suit from his body. "Well, now that superheroes run New York, you would think that villains would stay away." The teen slid on the long sleeve grey cotton shirt and moved to take the hello kitty PJ bottoms.

Tony looked down at the ground as he noticed that the doe-eyed teen was wearing a red lace thing, instead of boxers. "So I'm fighting this bad guy and cops come and start shooting at him. Then some bullets hit me and the last guy throws me into a building, to which I fall down several stories." The teen finished, smiling as he realized why the brown-haired man wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Are you going to punish me for indecency daddy?" Peter grinned, snaking his arms around the older man's shoulders and laid his head gently on Tony's chest as he rubbed his legs together.

Tony choked on his saliva trying to get his head out of the gutter. "Listen kid, you got to go. I'm really busy at the moment." The brown-haired man ignored the teen's protests and ushered him out of the infirmary. "I'll fix up your suit then-"

He was cut off by reporters outside. Besides him Peter froze as he carefully listened in to what the ramblings of the news reporters were frantically saying. "Friday! What's going on?"

A hologram popped up and had the President showing on the screen. "Due to the unfortunate deaths in New York, to have safety guard, The United States will pardon the rouge avengers and allow them to operate in New York City. While an investigation will occur within the government."

Panic flashed through Tony's mind as he thought about the Avengers returning. "How retarded can they be? We can't true them! Captain America tried to kill you!" Peter shouted angrily.

"Doesn't matter no one knows." Tony shook his head.

A dark look formed in the younger man's eyes as he started to walk away. "Don't worry, I'll fix this." Peter spoke in a low voice. And before Tony could stop him, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony watched as the helicopter landed on the platform. The tower was surrounded by News outlets and civilians. Everyone wanted to see the Avengers come home. The billionaire was less then pleased though, he hated this idea so much.

After a long dreaded month, Captain America stepped out onto the pavement with a smile on his face. Behind him, the other certified heroes stood by Tony. Staring at the rouge Avengers with a blank slate. Spiderman was still missing.

"Tony." Steve nodded at the shorter man, once everyone was off of the helicopter and on the ground. The brown-haired man didn't reply, he was too busy trying to keep his breathing under control.

Daredevil must've known that something was wrong. The vigilante stepped up and clapped his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Shouldn't we fey the paperwork in order, Captain?" The male smirked at the blond supersoldier.

Steve frowned at the sarcasm but nodded his head nonetheless. The group followed Tony off of the roof, only to be stopped by a figure jumping in front of them.

"Whoops! Sorry guys! I'm late, you know how it is." Peter joked. Tony was strangely happy that the teen decided to show up. The older male wasn't too sure what would happen after the teenagers outburst a few weeks ago.

"And you are?" Steve questioned, his eye twitching slightly.

"Spiderman, pleased to meet ya! But hands off my stuff." Peter replied, roughly taking Tony's arm into his own. "Anyway, we better get your paperwork sorted out." Tony followed Peter's lead and squeezed his hand.

"Your stuff?" Natasha mused, crossing her arms with a glint of a smile on her face. The redhead walked behind Steve, not making a sound. Like she was wary of something.

"Problem?" Spiderman I quoted, pausing to look at the spy. Even with the mask on, Tony could see that Peter was annoyed.

"Not at all, please lead the way. We're all very anxious to get back to our rooms." Natasha grinned.

In the conference room, Peter stood by the door with Daredevil at the other side of the too the in corner. Electra sat next to Tony filing her nails with a bored look. The rouge Avengers were seated close together at the table. Everything seemed tense.

"So, " Steve began as he finished the contract that was given to him. "We're all basically the government's lapdog? They finally got that lesh on us?"

Peter let out a dark laugh, "Oh please, that's only for you. Everyone has a different contract regarding their abilities."

"You have 32 hours yo decided. If you don't sign, you go back to wherever you came from." Daredevil spoke up.

"And that's that, an officer will show you to your rooms." Tony said getting up. "We'll meet again tomorrow."

"What was that?" Tony hissed at Peter once they were alone. "Your stuff? Nevermind that, where have you been? You've been gone for a month."

"Aww, worried for little old me?" Peter batted his eyelashes with a hand on his chest. Tony wanted to ruin the smirk that the teen had on his mouth.

"Really? Now's not the time. Where were you? What did you do?" The brown-haired man questioned in a hard tone? 

Peter sighed and slumped to the floor. "Well if you must know, I set up a trap."

"Trap?" Tony inquired, raising his eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"I told you, I'll fix this and I did. Once the public sees how Queens burned to the ground, how the Avengers did nothing to help. There'll be a public uproar." Peter explained, rubbing his temples.

"What did you do?" Tony's jaw clenched as he asked. How could a teenager be capable of something like this? A feeling of dread filled the man as he called on Friday to bring him one of the Ironman suits. "You're insane." Tony breathe before flying away.

Peter smiled and watched as he disappeared into the clouds. "Only on the best days." Everything was going to plan.


	6. Chapter 6

"You were right Peter." Ned spoke, his eyes never leaving the TV screen that was covering the bombing in Queens. The bombs were lined up from midtown to May's apartment. It seemed fitting honestly.

"Course I am." The taller teen replied with a smirk, "What are they saying now? Unmute it." Peter gestured towards the small TV as he proceeds to shove lo mien into his mouth.

"I can tell you that less people would've gotten hurt if those damn rouge heroes never showed! They had to go and ruin everything!" A pudgy male exclaimed into a mic of a newspaper.

"You got them playing into your hands." Ned commented, grabbing an orange chicken takeout box from a broken coffee table. The two friends were currently at a safe house -provided by the life insurance that Ben and May had left. There was still more money to come - from Peter's deceased parents- but they would have to wait until a few more months when Peter would be eighteen, to use it.

"And how is your conquest for Tony Stark's heart?" Ned inquired shutting the TV off. They had to save power after all, which was why the living room was being lit by candles. The tan-skinned teen now realized just how cliche everything was getting to be.

"Uh, a five at the most. He does feel some kind of attraction towards me, then he called me insane so, mixed reviews so far." Peter answered getting a faraway look in his eyes. Peter's prepaid phone went off interrupting what Ned was going to comment. The doe-eyed teen opened his phone and was greeted by a message from Tony Stark himself.

**Tony- _Where are you? We need to talk._**

**Peter- _Can't you just track me down? I mean you got a hold of my number after all._**

**Tony- _That was easy. Stay where you are, I'm on my way._**

"Lover boy is coming over." Peter smiled showing Ned the texts.

"Should I leave? He doesn't know about me yet, right?" Ned questioned.

Peter just shrugged, "Up to you buddy, it doesn't matter to me what you do." The two teens sat on the floor eating takeout quietly as they waited for the Iron man to show up.

It wasn't long as the hero came through the ceiling and landed harshly in front of Peter. "Your paying for that." Peter told the man not looking up from his packet of soy sauce.

"Did you break into this place? Who's this?" Tony demanded opening his helmet to glare at the so-called Spider man hero.

"H-hi Mr.Stark! It's such an honor to meet you!" Ned squeaked out.

Tony gave the shorter teen a dark look before turning back to Peter. "Did you kidnap him?" 

Peter let out a snort, "He's my best friend, I don't need to kidnap him. What did you want to talk about?"

Tony gave the teen a long look before replying, "Really? You ask me that? Do you realize just how many lives you put on the line? You could've killed someone!" The man nearly shouted.

"Yeah and you know who save them? Iron man. Who everyone is praising? Iron man. I did you a favor, people have more trust and faith in Iron than the rouge Avengers. You're welcome." The brown haired teen spoke not breaking eye contact from the older man.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" Tony sighed feeling a headache come on.

"There's plenty that I want. One of them is you." Peter cleared his throat as Tony flinched, "Maybe not now, but the other thing is to take care pf everyone. It might not seem like it now, but I have a big plan."

"And what? You'll kill me if I try to stop it?" The hero asked, crossing his arms

"Not at all, in fact, I'll only bow down to you darling. If anyone else tries to stop me, I'll kill them." Peter sweet smiled.

"What is wrong with you?" Tony breathed out the question.

Peter grinned showing all teeth, "Oh honey, you haven't seen me on my best days yet." The teen turned to his friend and beckoned him over. "C'mon Ned let's go shopping for paint colors, Mr.Stark is paying."

"So great to meet you sir!" Ned stuttered out followed Peter outside and slammed the door shut.

Tony stood in the middle of the room wondering what had just happened and why Peter calling him 'Mr.Stark' had made him hard.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"How could this happen?" Steve gritted out. Peter could swear that the man's face was turning red. "We were only here for a few hours, and someone decides to bomb Queens!"

Peter stiffed a laughed, "Maybe whoever bombed Queens were angry that you guys came back? After all, we haven't had any type of problem like this since civil war ended."

Steve shook his head, "Why wouldn't they be happy that we came back? The Avengers are one again!" Peter sighed and leaned his head against his hand, while Tony shivered in the seat next to him.

"Spiderman didn't you live in Queens? Why didn't you try to help out with the citizens?" Natasha questioned.

Peter tried not to smile underneath the mask, "Wasn't in the area. Besides when I was halfway there, Ironman already completed the mission. So I felt no need to interfere." The teen shrugged leaning back in his seat.

Natasha narrowed her eyes as Tony tried to take the attention off of Peter. "No one was critically injured, which is a good thing! So it doesn't matter who showed or who didn't." The golden Avenger pointed out.

"Exactly." Peter smirked, "Plus, I don't see you trying to stop anything. So I wouldn't be talking."

Steve's jaw clenched as he tried not to say anything. "I'm not pinning e blame on anyone." Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"And neither is Spiderman! Just stating the facts right now. It's been a long day, why don't we take a break and try again tomorrow? I think a good nights sleep will help keep everyone calm." Tony spoke up.

"Yes, so do I. Let's go Natasha, don't start another war you're not planning to finish." Steve warned the redhead.

"Right, good night then." Natasha shot the duo a smile before following Steve out the door.

Once the door closed behind them, Tony leaped to his feet. "What was that for?"

"I don't like them." Peter shrugged looking very disinterested at the conversation.

"So? That doesn't mean you have to be hostile towards them! You and Natasha were at each other throats. Even Steve was being civil, and that's rare considering he loves the sound of his voice." The older male tried to reason with the younger hero.

"You forget Tony, I can see through you. I know what it is like, we've been through similar things. And people like Captain America or a Russian spy, they don't change. They can never change. It's in their DNA." Peter explained getting up from his seat.

"And what? You expect me to be fine with you bombing buildings and ripping people apart?" Tony questioned, feeling a headache come on.

"I do, because if you interfere with my plans you might not make it out alive. I can't bear the thought of you dying because of me." Peter spoke softly.

"I thought you said that you would now down to me?" Tony found himself saying. Wishing that Peter would touch him again.

"I'm not working alone anymore darling." Peter pressed a chaste kiss to Tony's cheek before stepping out of the room. And Tony could see red leather following the teenager as the door closed. 


	8. Chapter 8

The place where Peter's lip made contact with Tony's cheek was burning. Tony sighed and continued to button up his shirt. Another press conference was going to be held so that Captain America could say his, 'I do's' to the greater good.

As soon as Tony finished trying his tie a knock sounded at his door. The man sighed and moved to open the door.

Natasha stood there in her standard Black Widowness. "Stark." She greeted as she pushed herself into the room. "I want to talk about Spiderman."

"Oh hello, Tony! Nice to see you! How's your day going?" The Avenger sassed at the spy as he closed the door.

"This is important Stark." She started with crossed arms.

"Yeah well can wait until the press conference? Or after it? This was yours and caps idea, if he gets his panties in a knot because I'm late, I'm blaming you." Tony jabbed at the redhead.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"See! That's the attitude I don't like." Tony pointed.

"I think Spiderman has something to do about the bombings that happened in Queens." The spy spoke.

Tony paused and carefully placed on his poker face. "And why would you think that? He's the, " Amazing Spiderman!", and the, "Friendly neighborhood Spiderman!"

"You know full well that looks and actions can be deceiving."

"Okay well what's your evidence then?" Tony questioned.

"What do you mean? Can't you just interrogate him?" Natasha demanded in confusion. 

"If we arrest someone that we feel is a criminal, do you know how many more prisons we'll have to make?" Tony snorted. "Get some evidence and then we can talk."

"Fine." Natasha clenched her fists and stormed out.

Tony bit his lip before pulling out his phone and sending a text to a certain someone. 

**Tony- _Someone is on your case._**

**Peter- _Get them off of it then._**

**Tony- _Hard to do for Russian spies these days._**

**Peter- _....Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it. Also, just wondering, are you going to D.C., anytime soon?_**

**Tony- _No why? What are you doing? Where are you?_**

**Peter- _Just checking, stay clear of it or you'll get hurt, darling._**

**Tony- _Peter, you don't have to do this. I can help you be good again._**

**Peter- _No thanks. Good guys aren't happy endings._**

 Tony pocketed the cell phone and sighed, he wasn't sure how much longer he could protect Peter. He hadn't even thought of what would happen if Peter was caught. Would he save him? Or let the teen pay for his crimes?

On the other side of New York, tee figures sat at a table with a laptop that just went through the Pentagon. 

"Dude, this is so cool!" Ned whispered excitedly.

"Are you done yet?" An impatient voice snapped.

"Relax Matt, Elektra will make it in okay. Just have to make sure that it'll be a long while until she gets caught." Peter assured the lawyer.

"Give her the go." Ned spoke up. Peter nodded and sent a text to the assassin.

"How long until the plan comes together? I want to make sure that she gets out in one piece and alive." Matt questioned Peter.

"Three days at max. Depends how fast she can get the virus in." Peter answered.

"Right, I'll stop back in two days." Matt said getting up, "Let me know ant other progress that happens before then."

"Sure." Peter nodded and watched as Daredevil left.

"Dude, he is intense." Ned gasped out.

"Yeah, I guess. Ned, I need you to stay away from me for awhile." Peter began with a deep sigh.

"What? No way! We're in this together. Ride or die, yeah?" Ned protested.

"Natasha knows. And I'm not sure how much she knows, but she's suspicious of Spiderman for something. I can't have you dragged down with me. I can't lose you too." Peter finished staring at the stained concrete floor.

Ned nodded, "Yeah, okay man. Just, promise me that you'll be careful."

"I will." Peter smiled. Ned stood up, smiled back and left. The teen's bones felt cold and dread pooled at his stomach.

The now villain pulled out his phone and sent a text before crushing it to pieces with his hand. "Gotta get rid of fingerprints." The teen mumbled to himself as he walked around the small rundown building.

**Peter- _I utterly adore you darling._**


	9. Chapter 9

"You're not clever enough to go off the grid entirely, are you?" Tony questioned, turning sideways on the broken down couch he sat on.

 "What if I'm not trying to?" Peter shot back as he locked the apartment door behind him.

"Nice place, another hideout?" Tony inquired gesturing to the empty walls and the well-furnished room.

"This was the last place I saw my Aunt alive." The rouge hero responded, sitting down his backpack. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"What? You can't send me a message like that and not expect me to show up." The older male shrugged.

"You make it sound like a booty call." Peter hummed as he took a seat next to the Avenger, shifting his body weight so that the two were facing each other.

"What happened to her?" Tony questioned getting right to the point.

"Unfair system like always. My parents died because no one thought they were in danger. My uncle was killed because of beer and my Aunt, well they said she was getting better and now she's six feet under." Peter listed off.

"Is that why you're doing this? Christ, Peter! You're tearing families apart! You have to stop." Tony raised his voice.

Peter in return raised an eyebrow, "I do my homework. The people that I kill has no family or didn't deserve one. Many girls and boys are grateful they don't have to hide the bruises and makeup stories anymore. Many more are thankful they can get a good nights sleep without worrying if their father was going to go into their rooms during the night."

 "What are you talking about?" Tony felt his heart start to hammer against his ribcage.

"The system is unfair and cruel. Now so many kids in New York don't have to worry about their father's fists or being raped by a family member anymore." Peter explained, starting Tony in the eyes.

Tony felt his heart stop. "So you mean to tell me that everyone you have ever killed, laid a hand on their child?"

"Multiple." Peter nodded, leaning against the bar island.

"How did that get by me? How did you-?"

"When someone is well respected -and more importantly- has money its hard to see the evil in their eyes. For me it's easy because I don't trust anyone. If people don't want to see the bad then they won't. The worst tho g someone can do is play ignorant to all of the horrid this that happen around them."

"Why now?" Tony whispered, watching as Peter took out a black case form under the kitchen island.

 "I have nothing to lose darling." The teen pursed his lips together before shyly smiling, "I'm sorry we had to meet like this, maybe in another life we could've been happy together." Before Tony could question Peter's words his body went limp and fell to the floor. Peter stood over him with a sad smile on his lips, Tony wanted to make it go away.

Spiderman snuck a kiss to Ironman's lips and left right as the front door got kicked down. 


	10. Chapter 10

"I kept telling you guys that something wasn't right with Spiderman, but no one wanted to listen to me," Natasha grumbled.

"Natasha hold it, we don't even know what Spiderman was doing with the bombs. And if your right, then there might be more bombs." Steve's voice registered in Tony's mind.

"Boss is waking up," Friday observed which startled the duo sitting by Tony's hospital bed.

"Tony?" Steve's voice went soft.

"What about Spiderman?" Tony found himself asking before his eyes were open.

"He-" Natasha and Steve shared a glance, "Spiderman has gone rogue. He placed bombs at the state of liberty and fled. We don't know where he's at. The guy's good at covering his tracks." The spy informed the billionaire.

Tony sighed and moved to sit up, "What was his motive? He sighed law 51 so he has to have a deeper motive." The man decided to play dumb. Who knew where Peter was? And as much as Tony hates to admit it, he can't turn the rouge in. Something won't let him. Not that it surprises the male, he has always been selfish.

"If he does have one, we don't know it. The public is already freaking out at the idea of Spiderman with a bomb. I'd like to hold a press conference to try and calm the citizens down." Steve told Tony, getting up from his chair.

Tony nodded and waved his hand, "Yeah, yeah, do what you want popsicle." Tony watched as Natasha followed Steve out. He took a deep breath when the doors closed behind them.

"Friday scan for bugs, " The Avenger ordered getting out of the bed.

"No bugs detected sir, should I activate the black and white protocol?" Friday questioned.

"Not yet, " Tony shook his head, "Let's wait until I get to the lab. Just one question, do you know where Peter is?" 

A pause sounded, "I believe you already know that sir." He was in D.C., Tony cursed under his breath. Before he could leave the room Friday grabbed his attention again. "Sir, I believe you should see this."

A live news footage appeared in front of Tony before he could open his mouth and say something, the newscaster began to speak. The background stunned the man, D.C., was on fire.

"Behind me the White House is in flames. Americans believe we are under attack by a foreign country. The last time this happened was in 1814 by the British. My sources say that Spiderman has been seen during this time. Whether or not he's helping is a mystery. Earlier today the hero has been seen carrying bombs to the statue of liberty." The woman paused for a minute as she listened to her mic.

Behind her were people running away from the growing flames with thick black smoke in the air.

"My sources tell me that the Avengers are holding a press conference in the name of Spiderman. Let's go to that now."

The screen now changed to the one downstairs, where press media were always held. Natasha stood behind the microphone with Steve behind her. Tony sucked in a breath, his mind working fast, working what to do.

"There have been those who are wondering if Spiderman has gone rogue. I'm here to tell-"

"Friday kill it," Tony shouted and immediately everything in the tower was cut. "Don't let the press conference continue. And active the black and white protocol as soon as I'm in my lab." Tony ordered.

"Of course boss," Friday replied. 


	11. Chapter 11

"What happened? Tony, did you do something?" Steve demanded as he stepped into the lab where the inventor was at.

Tony shrugged, "Power outage."

Before Steve could reply, Natasha stepped in with a sly smirk on her lips, "I found Spiderman. His name is Peter Parker and he's in Maine. Tried to escape but good thing we have people for that." 

"What do you mean?" Tony questioned feeling his blood go cold.

"We were going to tell you, buy the bombings happened. So after they were set free, I ordered them to go aster out friendly neighborhood Spiderman." Natasha spoke.

"Nat, what do you mean?" Tony repeated.

"Scarlette Witch and Falcon are currently in the process of capturing Spidey." The Redhead informed the group.

Fuck, Tony thought, his heart hammering harshly against his ribcage. Wasn't this a good thing though? Spiderman had gone rogue. Now he couldn't harm any more innocent people. But, didn't he say that everyone he killed was rotten? Where's the proof? Damn it!

"Tony? You good?" Steve asked with concern on his face.

"Um yeah, " The Avenger cleared his throat, "Just surprised, I didn't know that Spiderman was capable of this." 

Natasha smirked, "Anyone is Tony, as long as they set their mind to it." 

"Right, yeah, " Tony stood up and pulled his phone out from his pocket, "I'll call in some enforcement to help." The genius walked out of the room waving goodbye to his teammates.

"Tony Stark never thought you'll be the one to call this number, " Daredevil's voice sounded through the phone.

"Matthew Murdock, why are you working for Peter Parker?" Tony questioned the blind lawyer.

There was a sound of a sigh then, "I don't work for Peter, Stark. We work together. Being a lawyer means that you see the good and bad in human nature. And let me tell you something Tony, the bad always out weights the good. That's why I choose to help Peter on his mission. To stop rape, murder, injustice. Life isn't fair, but Peter will make it better."

"And you believe that? Did he promise something to you?" Tony inquired, entering his office.

"No Stark, we only agreed to have each other's backs. So, now that the Avengers have him in custody, what are you going to do?" Matt questioned the billionaire. 

"There's not much I can do, " Tony admitted.

"Liar." Matt chuckled.

"Tell me something, are there records for his victims? The ones that Peter killed. He said that they deserved it, was that true?" The inventor probed.

"I'll send you an email about the whole affair. Let me tell you something though, it was me who gathered all of the names and sent Peter to kill them. I'll be seeing you later, Stark." Daredevil informed before hanging up.

The beeping of the phone kept Tony from having a panic attack. Once he was calm he hung up and threw his phone at the wall.

"Boss, Peter Parker has been brought in by Wanda Maximoff and Same Wilson. He is passed out and is carrying severe injuries." Friday announced.

Tony shuddered and anxiety filled his body once again. He was going to have to think of something to save Peter. And fast. Time was running out. 


	12. Chapter 12

Tony watched from the monitor as Sam and Wanda hauled Peter into the building and immediately took him into one of the interrogation rooms. The teen looked beaten down and seemed to still be bleeding out.

"Friday, once he's alone have someone tend to his injuries. Make sure no one comes in while it happens, " The make ordered.

"Right away boss, " Even Friday seemed worried.

Tony wanted to laugh at how ironic everything was playing out. It seemed like the game was chess, and Peter was moving the pieces. Not even a year of knowing the other and the doe-eyed teen had the billionaire wrapped around his finger.

The doors to the conference room opened and Tony locked away his feelings for the time being. Now wasn't the time to feel sympathy to a serial killer. But a voice in the back of his head said,  _'Those who got but deserved it.'_

"Tony, you okay?" Steve's voice broke through his thoughts.

Tony coughed into his hand and nodded, " Just phantom pains."

"You should rest Stark. This stress can't be good for you, " Natasha said in a soft voice.

"I'll be okay, have you decided what to do with Spiderman?" The inventor questioned.

"We're not quite sure. Natasha believes that he wasn't working alone, " Steve replied, taking a seat at the table.

"Who do you think Spiderman was working with? Do you think there's a backup plan if he got captured?" Tony inquired.

"Not sure yet. There hasn't been anything out of place since Spiderman's capture. We'll have to wait that one out, " Natasha answered.

"How's Wanda and Sam holding up?" Steve aimed the question at the former spy.

"Decent. Spiderman put up quite a fight. Managed to stab them a few times, " Natasha clarified, seeing Tony's confused expression.

Steve sighed, "In the meantime, we should move him to a place where he can't hurt anyone."

"You want to put him in the rift?" Tony asked, feeling his heart drop.

"No that would be a stupid idea, " Nat said glaring at the blond, "We have to keep him close so we can question him whenever we want."

"So a well-guarded prison?" Tony questioned meekly.

The redhead shook her head, "I'm going to need access to the underground rooms, if you will."

Tony watched the duo leave with a heavy heart and an ugly put gnawing in his stomach. Who knew what these two would do to Peter? Both have no mercy to the things that disagree with their views. He should know.

Walking back to his workshop, Tony dialed a number into his phone, "Ned Leeds, this is Tony Stark. I would like to have a quick word with you. How much do you know about his plans?" 

"I'm afraid I can't disclose that information to you, sir. It'll be in your best interest to-" Ned got cut off faster than he expected to by the angry billionaire. 

"Don't duck with me, Leeds. I know about his mission and shit. Right now he's in custody with Captain America and Black Widow. I need to make sure that he covered all of his tracks." Tony yelled.

A sigh then, "I'll tell you everything, Mr. Stark." 


	13. Chapter 13

"Well, well, well, hello there Spiderman," Captain America's voice echoed through the cell walls.

Peter slowly looked up from the dirt cement floor and locked eyes with icy blue ones. "Oh great," The teen sighed, "The facist is here."

Steve let out an ugly snarl an shoved the teen back against the wall, the chain around his limbs smacked hard against the ston wall behind him. "Listen here you rut, because of you no one respects me anymore."

Peter let out a bone chilling laugh and sent a hard glare at the wanna be hero, "I'm pretty sure that you managed to do that yourself."

"Watch your tone!" Steve yelled, landing a harsh blow to the ex-hero's face.

Peter groaned and let his body go limp.

"Not so tough without your toys, are you? Whatcha going to do now Spider-man?" Steve jeered at the doe-eyed teen.

Blood slowly started to trinkle from Peter's mouth. The teen grinned wickely as his eyes shone with madness. "There is so much I can do to you with my hands tied behind my back," The teen laughed insanely.

The blue-eyed man flinched back at the sudden reaction from the villain. "People like you make me sick. You deserve to rot in hell," He growled.

"Well then! It's a good thing I'm an athesit, isn't it? You don't scare me Mr. America!" Peter sang.

"You son of a bitch! I'm going to make you pay!" Steve roared.

"Steve! C'mon, Tony wants a chat. You can play with him later," Natasha smirked.

Peter grinned smugly, "I would love to see your head on a pike. It would look absoultly beautiful in my living room," He sighed in bliss at the thought.

"You're insane," The redhead stated.

"I know! Isn't it amazing?"

The former spy gave the teen a distatseful look, "Let's go, better not keep Tony waiting any longer."

Peter watched as the duo lefted the cell room and smiled to himself. "Hey Friday, how long am I going to be stuck in here? It's a bit damp, and bloody."

"Boss has began to make preparations for your escape," Friday informed the injured teen.

Peter sighed and pouted, "So he isn't going to save him? And here I thought that Mr. Stark will be my prince charming."

"I'm afraid that boss will be busy distracting the others. However, your escape should be a 65% success," The AI calculated.

"Hmm, would that precentage go up if I do this?" Peter asked as he broke the chains that binded him to the wall.

"85% success," Friday said after a moment.

The teen grinned as he rubbed his sore neck, "So how do I get out of here?"

"Boss says that th bar to your left has been lossened. Break that and a small escape door is on the back wall. Wait there for further instructions," Friday reported back to Peter.

Peter broke the bar and stepped out of the cell with a smile on his face, "Perfect."

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter reunite.

"Where is he now?" Ned questioned, trying to make sense of all of the montiors that were in front of him.

"Friday is making sure he is taking the back roads. I made these so Steve wouldn't hear him and Natasha won't sense his presence," Tony explained to the teenager.

"Sense his presence?" Ned asked bewhirled. 

"It's not wise to undermine your enemies. Black Widow's skills should be the most worrying," Matt spoke up from his seat.

"Even more so then the witch?" The teen inquired in shock.

"She doesn't have a proper fighting style yet. Doesn't have a good grip on her abilites. With the way she's going, she'll destory herself with her powers," Matt informed.

"Wow," Ned breathed out in amazment.

Rough foot steps were heard and Tonyppppulled open the door and grabbed the teen and ushered him into the hidden room.

"Woah," Peter spoke in a daze as he stared at Tony, "Hello handsome," The doe-eyed teen flirted.

 "What happened to you?" Tony questioned in horror as he scanned all of the injuries that were on Peter's body.

Peter shrugged and smiled dizzily at the older man. "Yeah well, nothing I can't hande," The teen said before moving forwards to kiss the man.

Tony jumped slightly but closed his eyes as he kissed the rouge hero back.

After a few seconds Matt spoke up in distatse, "Can you please stop? I can practically taste the sexual tension."

Peter broke the kiss and playfully glared at the vigilante, "I wouldn't talk, you're not the only one who likes victory kisses. Sometimes you and a certain assassination get a little frisky on rooftops," He winked.

"I did not need to know that," Ned gaged.

"Neddy!" Peter gasped in happiness and ran to his friend, "My hero!" The teen hugged his friend.

"Not even five minutes an you've been replaced," Matt teased the Avenger.

Tony huffed and crossed his arms as he watched the two teens smile and laugh together. He was not going to get jealous over a teen who ate doritos in bed.

"Hey Stark, we got company," Matt spoke up, his head tilted to the side.

"Captain America and Black Widow are getting close," Ned informed the genius. 

Peter sighed and rubbed the outs on his writs, "There's only one thing left to do."

Wordlessly, Matt stood up and grabbed his weapon. Peter turned to Tony and smirked, all emotion gone from his eyes.

"Are you going to fight with us, big boy?" Peter questioned Tony. 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi-fight, because I suck at writing fight scenes.

"You escaped," Natasha stated, her eyes never leaving the teen's frame.

"So it seems, thanks for being captain fucking obvious," Peter deadpanned at the spy. 

"Language," Captain America said with his right eye twitching.

"Oh get over yourself! I have a question for you though," Peter jumped off the ledge he was sitting on and landed on the rooftop. "If your thing is America, why aren't you helping it? Throwing a red, white, and blue shield won't help the women, children, and the LGBT groups from being suppressed by the government." 

"I protect America from the war on the outside," Steve said puffing out his chest.

Peter smirked, "What about the war from inside?"

"We're ready," Matt spoke into the ear piece that that the teen had.

"Sounds like a cue to leave," Peter grinned at the duo.

"Sorry to put a wrench in your plans, but we captured your dear friend," Natasha spoke up with a smirk. She held out her phone which showed a live feed of Ned in a small room.

The teen laughed, "He's a decoy honey. What kind of villain would I be if I didn't have multiple plans to take you down?"

"You seem awfully confident that we won't hurt your friend," Steve said with his jaw clenched.

"He's a big boy," Peter mused, "He can take care of himself."

The live feed was suddenly cut as a long crashing sound was heard. Dark smoke filled the building and water came rushing down from the ceiling as an attempt to stop the fire.

"What did you do?" Natasha demanded in a dark tone.

"Oof, how scary! I'm trembling in my shoes!" Peter stuck out his tongue out at the duo.

"You're not wearing shoes?" Steve pointed out with a confused expression.

"Steve, please stop talking," The redhead growled at the blond.

"Now or Never," Peter said shrugging as he grabbed something from his pocket and threw it at the duo, "Web grenade!" The teen shouted running off, leaving the two Avengers tangled and stuck to the webs.

The plan was working perfectly. Peter grinned and raced outside where the media was waiting. Everyone would see a scrawny teenager in rags and dirt, running away from two heroes who were out for blood. The set up was ingenuous. 

Everything was working out according to plan.

Once Peter was outside he looked at Tony who had fake shock written on his face. Turning to the nearest reporter he let out a soft whimper, "Help me," Peter spoke in a delicate tone.

Yes, everything was going to plan.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a playlist link ;)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/p5e54f9tnnpm5q98doms335v0/playlist/7AuMot47QqKsUxjx8LqDyb?si=OuwE6_JeQbCsU_8mvknD3g


End file.
